Backstreet
by Ryuka-Akira
Summary: Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang. Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya, Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!. Chapter 8 apdet. maaf untuk keterlambatan meng-apdet.
1. prolog

**BACKSTREET**

**-**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka-Akira**

**Pair(s) : Sasuke .U – Sakura H**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang. Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

**-**

Seberkas sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela kamar yang ditutupi tirai tipis, membuat sang pemilik kamar terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hoaahhh" pemuda yang sedang tidur dikamar ini menguap malas. " Sakura, ayo bangun!" Ucapnya pada sang istri yang masih terlelap dipelukannya.

"Hn..? Aku masih ngantuk Sasuke. Nanti saja bangunnya" Ucap wanita bernama Sakura seraya semakin mempererat pelukannya

"Heh, hari ini kamis. Kita harus sekolah. Kau tidak mau terlambatkan?" Tanya Sasuke-suami Sakura

"Apa?! Ya ampun aku lupa. Ya sudah aku mau mandi" Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Hn Dasar aneh. Tapi aku mencintainya" Gumam Sasuke

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka merupakan murid di salah satu sma terkemuka di Konoha yang bernama Shizuoka High School. Mereka telah menikah semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu. Padahal umur mereka masih 16 tahun. Mereka menikah karena mereka telah lama berpacaran- sejak mereka kelas 1 smp. Kedua belah pihak keluarga mereka sudah setuju dengan keputusan mereka untuk menikah. Namun peraturan disekolah mereka, tidak menerima murid yang telah berkeluarga. Karena alasan itulah pasangan ini terpaksa menyembunyikan rumah tangga mini mereka didepan semua orang. selain keluarga mereka, tak ada lagi orang yang tahu tentang pernikahan ini.

* * *

-

-

Maaf pendek banget. Ni masih prolog..

buat senpai-senpai semua mohon bantuan dan arahannya.

**Ryuka-Akira**

**Review???**

**Arigato  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**BACKSTREET**

**-**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka-Akira**

**Pair(s) : Sasuke .U – Sakura H**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang. Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Apa?"

"Tolong kancingkan seragamku" Pinta Sasuke "Aku tidak mau. Dasar pemalas! Masa' Cuma kancing baju saja tidak bisa?"

"Ayolah" Sasuke kemudian memluk Sakura

"Heh ada-ada saja" Ucap Sakura kemudian melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar diperutnya. "Sini" Lalu Sakura mengancingkan seragam Sasuke.

"Terimakasih istriku yang cantik" Ucap Sasuke 'cup' Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura

"Iya suamiku yang manja" Sakura lalu mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke "Ayo cepat, kita harus buat sarapan dulu!"

"Baiklah" Sasuke pun menyusul Sakura yang telah meninggalkan kamar.

-

-

Mereka telah selesai membuat sarapan. Semenjak mereka tinggal dirumah ini, setiap pagi mereka harus membuat sarapan sendiri karena mereka memang tidak mau memakai jasa pembantu, alasannya mereka ingin belajar hidup mandiri.

Mereka sarapan diruang makan.

"Sakura, hari ini kelasmu ulangan ya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya, ulangan Biologi"

"Tadi malam sudah belajar belum?"

Sakura menggeleng

"Mengapa tidak belajar?"

"Mana bisa aku belajar kalau tiap malam kau selalu menggangguku" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal, Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Hah pertanyaan bodoh!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau jawab. Jadi bagaimana dengan ulanganmu nanti?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa belajar disekolah, lagian aku sudah paham mengenai materi ini"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Selesai sarapan, merekapun berangkat sekolah bersama, Menggunakan Mobil Mercedez Benz, hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sama-sama berasal dari keluarga kaya. Sasuke berasal dari keturunan Uchiha, Ayahnya bernama Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan pemilik dari Uchiha Company. Ibunya bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan Kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang saat ini berada di London. Sedangkan Sakura berasal dari keluarga Haruno. Ayahnya bernama Haruno Takashi dan ibunya bernama Haruno Iyumi. Sakura merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Semenjak menikah mereka belajar untuk hidup mandiri, mereka tinggal dirumah minimalis yang mereka beli dengan uang tabungan mereka sendiri. Rumah ini tergolong sepi, Karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja. Mereka juga masih belum berniat punya anak, pertama karena sekolah mereka yang tidak menerima murid yang telah menikah dan mereka juga merasa belum siap untuk mengurus seorang anak.

* * *

Sesampainya disekolah.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya diparkiran. Setelah itu mereka bersama-sama menuju kelas. Sasuke berada dikelas XI IPA-I dan Sakura berada dikelas XI IPA-III.

Barusaja beberapa langkah Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki area sekolah, Sasuke langsung dikerubungi oleh fansgirlnya.

"Sasuke sasuke, nanti malam jalan yuk!"

"Sasuke bisa temani aku kekantin gak?"

"Sasuke sasuke"

"Sasuke, foto bareng yuk!"

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh fans Sasuke yang jumlahnya bisa dibilang banyak. Siapapun pasti bisa mendengarnya termasuk Sakura. Inilah ujian terberat Sakura sebagai Istri Sasuke. Dia harus menahan rasa sakit saat sang suami tercinta dikelilingi wanita lain. Jujur Sakura tidak mampu melawan semua ini, tapi bagaimana? Ini sudah keputusan mereka berdua untuk merahasiakan hubungan pernikahan mereka. Didepan semua orang mereka hanyalah teman biasa.

"Cukup!! Minggir semua! Jangan ada yang mengganggu Sasukeku!" teriak wanita berambut merah, wanita ini adalah orang yang paling ditakuti oleh fansgirl Sasuke, Karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Wanita ini bernama Karin yang merupakan Fanatic Sasuke no.1

_'Lebih baik aku pergi saja'_ Batin Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Sakura, berniat menyusul Sakura namun tangannya dipegang Karin

"Karin, terimakasih tapi kumohon lepaskan tanganku!" PInta Sasuke

"Tapi kita kekelas sama-sama"

"Ck, baiklah" dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuju kelasnya bersama-sama dengan karin yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

-

-

'Ternyata susah ya punya suami tampan, apalagi satu sekolah. Huh sakit rasanya melihat dia dengan orang lain' Ucap sakura dalam hati saat melamun dikelasnya. Tiba-tiba...

"SAKURA!!!" teriak wanita sambil menepuk punggungnya

"Tenten? Apa-apaan kau? Mengagetkanku saja!"

"Iya maaf, lagian pagi-pagi sudah melamun? Mikirin apa sih?" Tanya wanita tadi-Tenten

"Hmmm... sesuatu yang sangat rahasia"

"Aku boleh tahu?"

"Tidak!"

"Hah, ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Oh ya sakura, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali pulang pergi bareng Sasuke? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Tenten

Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tenten, sahabatnya yang sedikit menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Siapapun disekolah ini pasti berharap menjadi pacar Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Tenten tahu kalau Sakura yang merupakan sahabatnya adalah istri sah dari Sasuke? Kemungkinan persahabatan mereka bisa hancur..

"Eh... A-aku sekarang sedang tinggal dirumah nenekku. Kebetulah rumah nenekku dengan dengan rumahnya, jadi aku pergi bersamanya"

"Oh"

_'Syukulah dia percaya'_ batin Sakura

* * *

**JAM ISTIRAHAT **

Setiap hari Sasuke dan Sakura menyempatkan diri bertemu diatap sekolah pada jam istirahat kedua. Mereka memilih atap karena siswa lain sangat jarang kesini, sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kalau mereka sedang berduaan disana.

_'Sasuke mana sih?'_ batin Sakura sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"heh?" Sakura kaget. Namun kemudian dia mengatur nafasnya "Sasuke...Kau sedikit mengejutkanku"

"Ketahuan ya?" UCap Sasuke kemudian mencium tengkuk Sakura

"hei Geli tahu!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan tangannya yang tadi memeluk perut Sakura kini mulai menyusup kedalam kemeja Sakura, meremas-remas pelan sesuatu dibalik bra Sakura.

"Sh..Sa...suke... Hentikan" Ucap Sakura sedikit mendesah

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan istriku?" Ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi tenaga ditangannya yang sedang memainkan sesuatu pada dada Sakura.

"I-iya, tapi ..Ahh.. Ini disekolah, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

Sasukepun dengan terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya yang masih dalam tahap pemanasan.

"Maaf" Ucap Sasuke

"iya tidak apa-apa. Aku juga menginginkannya. Hanya saja.... Tempatnya tidak tepat"

Lalu sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

* * *

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

Sakura lebih dulu berada diparkiran. 5 menit kemudia Sasuke datang.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak"

"Ayo kita pulang"

Baru saja Sakura ingin memasuki mobil tiba-tiba...

"Sasuke!!!" Teriak Karin

"Karin? Ada apa?'' tanya Sasuke

"Hari ini aku ingin pulang denganmu. Boleh ya?''

"Ta-tapi..." Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura mengedipkan matanya yang berarti "tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah" Ucap Sasuke

"Asyik!" Teriak Karin kemudian menyingkirkan Sakura yang berdiri didepan pintu mobil "Misi, aku duduk disamping Sasuke!" Dengan terpaksa Sakura duduk dibelakang.

-

Diperjalanan Karin terus mengoceh tidak jelas. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya sekalipun. Bukan karena tidak enak dengan Sakura, tapi Sasuke juga sebenarnya jijik dengan Karin.

"Heh kau cewek pink? Mengapa kau menumpang terus sih denga Sasuke?" Tanya Karin

"ehn.. a-aku-"

"Neneknya memberiku amanah, aku harus pulang dan pergi sekolah dengannya" Potong Sasuke

"Oh begitu"

-

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Karin

"Sasuke.. Mengapa mengapa rumahku duluan? BUkan rumah cewek ini saja?"

"Rumahmu kan yang paling dekat, tentu saja kau dulu!"

"Tapi'kan aku ingin berduaan denganmu" UCap Karin sok manja

"Sudahlah Karin. Ayah Ibumu pasti sudah menunggu" UCap Sasuke

"Hah yasudahlah kalau begitu, kau pulang dulu" Karin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke dan 'Cup' Karin mengecup singkat bibir sexy Sasuke didepan Mata SAKURA. "Dah" UCapnya kemudian turun dari mobil.

Sakura terbelalak melihat kejadian menyakitkan barusan... meskipun hanya sedetik , ciuman tetap ciuman. Hati Sakura terasa bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Siapapun pasti merasa sakit jika melihat suami tercinta dicium oleh wanita lain tepat didepan matanya. Namun Sakura berusaha air matanya yang mulai memenuhi matanya.

Dengan takut-takut Sasuke memandang Sakura

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu betapa hati Sakura sangat terpukul saat ini. Kemudian dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kerumah mereka.

* * *

To Be Continue..

Terimakasih telah membaca... ^_^

Maaf kalo masih kependekan

chapter selanjutnya diusahakan bakalan panjang dehh....

Review nya ditunggu yaaa...

-

**Ryuka-Akira**

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 2

**BACKSTREET**

**-**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka-Akira**

**Pair(s) : Sasuke .U – Sakura H**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC, lemon ^_^  
**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang. Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

**_ _**

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura langsung masuk kekamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memarkir mobil digarasi.

**::Dikamar**

Sakura melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang ada ditubuhnya sambil memikirkan peristiwa menyakitkan yang baru saja terjadi. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan saat melihat Sasuke dicium oleh perempuan lain.

Sakura melamun sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia terhenti dari aktivitasnya dan saat ini dia Cuma mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Klek" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan dia langsung terpesona melihat Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut pakain dalam. Meskipun Sasuke sering melihat Sakura seeperti itu, tapi bagi Sasuke tubuh indah Sakura tetap saja mengoda kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Sakura belum menyadari jika saat ini Sasuke telah berada didalam kamar. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang yang sukses membuat Sakura kaget.

"Sa-sasuke, sejak kapan kau ada dikamar?"

"Baru saja, dan kau langsung menyuguhiku pemandangan yang sangat indah" Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha membuka bra Sakura secara halus.

"Sa-sasu -embh" Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata lagi karena saat ini Sasuke telah melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembutnya.

-

-

Sasuke belum berhenti melumat bibir Sakura. Sejak tadi dia terus menerus melakukannya. Sedangkan Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak membalas lumatan Sasuke. Dia tetap mengatup mulutnya menghalangi lidah Sasuke yang berusaha masuk kedalam mulutnya. Merasa Sakura melakukan pertahanan, Sasuke semakin liar, tangannya yang tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa mulai bermain dengan payudara Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih saja diam. Sasuke yang geram mendorong pelan Sakura kearah kasur dan membaringkannya diatas sana. Sasuke langsung menindih Sakura dan kembali bermain dengan payudara Sakura. Payudara kiri dihisap sedangkan yang kanan hanya diremas-remas dengan tangan kirinya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak bereaksi, sedikitpun tak ada desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Melihat Sakura yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tepat diatas wajah Sakura

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Mengapa kau diam? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?"

"A-aku... Aku sedang letih Sasuke. Kita lanjutkan lainkali saja" Ucap Sakura kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar dia dapat bangun

"Hn... Ya sudahlah" Ucap Sasuke kemudian bangun.

Sakura langsung memakai kembali pakaian dalamnya yang tadi dilepas oleh Sasuke. Setelah itu dia memakain celana selutut dan t-shirt putih dan keluar dari kamar.

-

-

Selesai makan siang, Sakura segera membersihkan ruang makan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku bantu ya" Sasuke menawarkan bantuan

"Tidak usah" Ucap Sakura

_'Hari ini dia sangat aneh' _Batin Sasuke

-

-

Sakura mencuci piring sambil melamun. Sehinga tanpa dia sadari piring yang dipegangnya terjatuh kelantai.

"Prank" Piring itu pun pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring

Sasuke yang sedang nonton tv langsung berlari kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Sakura sedang memungut pecahan piring dilantai.

"Auuu!!" jerit Sakura saat pecahan piring itu melukai jarinya

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke langsung berjongkok dan memegang tangan Sakura yang mengeluarkan cairan merah segar (Bahasa gampangnya Darah XD )

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Sakura Sambil menarik tangannya

"Tidak apa-apa apanya! Kau terluka bodoh!! Sini aku obati" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi

"Sudah tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi

-

-

Sakura menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan luka dijarinya dengan air keran. Luka sayat ini memang kecil tapi rasa sakitnya sungguh menyiksa sama seperti luka dihatinya yang sangat menyiksa, sampai-sampai membuat Sakura menangis.

"hiks hiks" sakura terisak

"Kriet" Pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh Sasuke. Sakura buru-buru menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia tak ingin Sasuke melihat dirinya menangis.

"Sakura.... Kau ... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu dia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa kata.

_'Aku harus bicara dengannya!'_ Batin Sasuke geram. Sasuke lalu mengejar Sakura yang berjalan menuju arah kamar mereka.

"Sakura.. Sakura tunggu aku!" Akhirnya Sasuke dapat meraih tubuh Sakura. "Sakura kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Sakura dengan Kedua tangannya-menatap emerald Sakura yang sepertinya enggan untuk menatap onyxnya. "Kumohon bicaralah. Jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Aku tidak tahu" Ucap Sakura lirih dan kembali terisak

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis? Jika aku salah..katakan saja"

Akhirnya Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa membuatku seperti ini kan?" Ucap Sakura lirih

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Apa karena Karin?"

Sakura semakin menangis saat Sasuke menyebut nama perempuan itu. Sasuke lalu memeluk erat Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf" Ucap Sasuke "Maafkan aku ya, kau tahu 'kan bukan aku yang menginginkan semua itu. Aku menyesal Sakura aku-"

Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Sasuke. "Sudahlah.... Tidak apa-apa_ hiks_"

Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. "Selamanya aku hanya akan mencintaimu" Lalu memeluk Sakura erat.

-

-

-

-

Malamnya Sakura sedang membaca buku diatas kasur. Sakura membaca sangat serius sehingga dia tidak menyadari Sasuke yang telah berada dikamar. Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Sakura dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Heh kau ini. Mengagetkan saja" Ucap Sakura

"sedang baca apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Matematika. Kau tidak belajar?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya

"Sudah tadi"

Sakura meletakkan bukunya diatas meja yang ada disamping membelai kepala Sasuke yang saat ini berada diatas perutnya. "Sudah mau tidur ya? Tumben. Biasanya jam segini kau masih nonton?"

Sasuke mendongak dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Aku tidak bilang mau tidur" Ucap Sasuke dan kini giliran Sasuke yang membelai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke tersenyum nakal "Aku ingin melanjutkannya... yang tadi siang sempat tertunda"

Sakura tersenyum. "Hn.. Dasar me- embh" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke telah menyempal mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Awalnya Sakura terkejut, namun perlahan dia menikmati hisapan bibir lembut Sasuke dan Sakura sediki membuka mulutnya, agar lidah Sasuke bisa dengan bebas bermain didalamnya.

-

-

-

**warning: Lemon, **_tapi gak hot-hot banget kok ^_^_

-

Sekian menit mereka saling mengulum satu sama lain, Sakura melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"Hah hah hah" deru nafas Sakura yang ngos-ngosan

"kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku butuh oksigen bodoh"

"Baiklah, silahkan bernafas dulu" Ucap Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya melepaskan semua pakaian yang ada ditubuhnya setelah itu melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang ada di tubuh Sakura. Dan akhirnya tinggalah tubuh polos Sakura tanpa sehelai benangpun, dan Sasuke menindih Sakura.

"Sakura... aku mencintaimu" Ucap Sasuke (lagi)

"Iya.. aku tahu itu"

Tanpa ada aba-aba dari Sakura dan author, Sasuke langsung menghisap dan menjilati leher mulus Sakura. Sedikit menggigitinya sehingga menimbulkan tanpa kemerahan dileher Sakura. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menikmati kulit mulus Sakura, Sakura meletakkan tangannya dipunggung Sasuke, memeluknya erat agar terus melekat dengan tubuhnya.

Puas dengan leher, Sasuke sedikit turun kebawah, kali ini yang menjadi objek adalah payudara Sakura. Sasuke meremas-remas dada Sakura dengan tangannya, setelah itu menghisap dada yang sebelah kanan dengan lidahnya, dan yang satunya lagi diremas-remas dengan tangannya dan tentu saja membuat Sakura mendesah nikmat.

"..Ah..sh..sha..sukeh...shh..ah.." Bahkan tangan Sakura yang tadi berada di punggung Sasuke telah berpindah kekepala Sasuke dan meremas-remas rambut emo sasuke.

"..ah..oh..shh..sa..sukee...eeh.." Sakura mendesah nikmat.

Dada sebelah kanan telah mengeras, Sasuke pindah kedada yang sebelah kiri, perlakuannya masih sama, dihisap lalu memainkan puting nya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Sakura semakin mendesah hebat dan pada akhirnya, cairan hangat mengalir dari bagian vital Sakura, Sakura telah klimaks.

Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura telah klimaks, mengehentikan aktifitas hisap-menghisapnya dan kembali menciumi bibir Sakura yang mengering karena tak berhenti mendesah. Selesai melumat bibir Sakura, Sasuke bersiap memasukkan sang jantan kedalam pangkal paha Sakura. Namun ketika Sasuke ingin memulainya...

"Sasuke tunggu!" Ucap Sakura

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"k-kau, tidak memakai pengaman dulu? Kau tidak ingin sampai aku hamil 'kan?"

sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya" Sasuke menuju lemari-tempat tersimpannya pengaman itu.

Setelah terpasang, Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh Sakura yang setia menunggunya diatas Kasur.

"Siap?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, tapi Sasuke mengerti senyuman itu berarti 'aku siap-aku siap' _ Kaya' sponsbob aje -,-"_

Sasuke dengan sigap memasukkan sang jantan kedalam celah sempit Sakura.

"Au.." Sakura sedkit berteriak saat sang jantan baru memulai. Tapi teriakan itu hanya sebentar, karena dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menyempal mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya-meredam erangan Sakura. Saat sang jantan telah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam celah Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke kembali melumat puting dada Sakura yang sudah (agak) memulai gerakan Maju-mundur tarik-dorong didalam lorong Sakura.

"..sh..aahhh...shaskkehh...eehhh.." Sakura kembali mendesah nikmat. Dan Sasuke masih menikmati puting dada Sakura, meremasnya dan melumatinya.

"Sh..shasukeehh...le..lebih..cephatt..eahh.."

Sasukepun menambah tempo gerakannya, sehingga membuat desahan Sakura semakin kencang dan Sakura semakin keras menjambak rambut emo-nya.

",,shh...aahh..sshh.." Sasukepun ikut-ikutan mendesah.

-

-

-

-

berjam-jam mereka melakukannya, dan pada akhirnya mereka sampailah dalam masa orgasme mereka. Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh mungil Sakura, sedangkan Sakura terkulai lemas tangannya direbahkan diatas kasur. Sasuke mengatur posisinya kesamping kiri Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke mendekap erat Sakura dan membersihkan sedikit keringat didahi Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Sa..kura..a..akh..aku..sangat mencintaimu"

"Iya..a..akhu..juga mencintaimu..sha..sukehhh..."

-

-

-

* * *

**Tu Bi Kontiniu**

* * *

**Huaaa... -o- kok chapter ini gak seru sih? Gak ada konfliknya? Mana konfliknya!!!??? **

**Dan HUaaahhh... DX mengapa saya bisa bikin adegan lemon begini? *mukul-mukul kepala sendiri pake bantal* Padahal kan sayagak semesum ini!! ***readers : Halah gak usah bo'ong deh!***saya bener-bener gak nyangka saya...**** sebenernya saya buat fic rated M cuma iseng-iseng doang, eh malah keseriusan dan mendalami (?) gini...**

**Hn..baiklah saya cuma mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat para readers-reviewers-flamer- yang bersedia membaca dan mereview fic hancur saya ini. Jujur saya bener-bener gak nyangka review yang saya terima bisa sebanyak ini..saya jadi terharu TvT... yaah meskipun diselingi dengan beberapa flame ^,^. tapi gak papa kok, flamer kan niatnya baik..**

**Oh iya maap semaap maapnya saya gak bisa bales review kalian satupersatu, maap banget ***sujud-sujud*** saya usahain deh dichapter selanjutnya saya akan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas review yang saya terima. Dan mungkin saya akan (agak) lama untuk mengapdet fic ini ***readers;Mungutin batu*** Eiiittsss.. tenang dulu, mungkin bisa dipercepat kalo aja review yang saya terima makin bnayak Huahaha -Laugh evil- ***readers; lempar batu yang baru dipungutin kearah author***dan maap kalo masih banyak kekurangan.. T_T**

**PS to Flamer ; kalo mo ngeflame sign-in dulu yaa.. jangan jadi pengecut, saya tahu kalian itu pemberani..Okeh.. I love u full muuaacchh.. ***flamer: -muntah-muntah-*

**Baiklah terakhir saya ucapkann**

**review review review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Backstreet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka Akira**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC, lemon ^_^**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang. Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

-Happy Reading-

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang sibuk menikmati roti isi—sarapan pagi mereka yang dijodohkan (?) dengan segelas susu coklat.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke ditengah aktiitasnya mengunyah roti

"Hn," jawab Sakura sambil menikmati roti isinya yang sedang diproses didalam mulutnya.

"Aku rasa, kita harus memberitahu hubungan kita ini kepada semua orang,"

Sakura dengan cepat menelan roti isi yang dikunyahnya. "Apa? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Bagaimana?"

Sakura meneguk seperempat air susu digelasnya. "Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Jawab Sakura

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku 'kan pernah bilang bahwa sahabatku—Tenten diam-diam menyukaimu. Kalau dia tahu aku ini istri sah-mu, pasti dia akan membenciku—sahabat macam apa aku ini yang tega menikah dengan orang yang disukai sahabatku sendiri," ucap Sakura "Belum lagi—aku pasti akan diteror oleh semua fansgirl-mu disekolah. Dan—bukankah sekolah kita akan mengeluarkan kita kalau kita ketahuan?"

"Kita tidak bilang kita sudah menikah. Bilang saja kita ini pacaran—atau tunangan, gampang 'kan?"

"Sasuke itu sama saja mengkhianati sahabatku 'kan? Dia pasti akan sangat membenciku."

"Lalu sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan hubungan kita ini? Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semua kenyataan ini didepan Tenten?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan—bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja—aku belum siap mengatakan semuanya pada Tenten,"

"Lalu kapan Sakura? Sampai dia menyatakan cintanya padaku—baru kita bilang kalau kita telah menikah? Itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya terang-terangan."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah—jika ada saat yang tepat, aku akan mengatakan padanya—semuanya." Ucap Sakura "Oh ya Sasuke, tolong jangan bilang pada Karin tentang hubungan kita ini, kumohon."

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan Karin itu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dia sampai mengupas seluruh info tentang kita—dan pada akhirnya dia mengetahui pernikahan kita. Dan dia pasti akan menyebarkan hal itu pada pihak sekolah!"

"Baiklah—aku mengerti."

"Sasuke, terimakasih."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disekolah.

Saat ini Sakura sedang membaca buku sejarah. Padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7.20, tapi sang guru belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya dikelas Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Tenten—sahabat sakura sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Apa?"

"Tadi pagi aku bertabrakan dengan Sasuke lho pas dikantin," ucap Tenten berseri-seri, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "dan dia menolongku berdiri. Ya ampun—tangan kekarnya memegang bahuku." Ucap Tenten sambil mengelus bahunya—bekas dipegang Sasuke. Sakura menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Sakura, lihat tanganmu," ucap Tenten sambil menarik pelan tangan kanan Sakura "Cincin ini. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," ucap Tenten sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana dia melihat cincin yang terpasang dijari manis Sakura.

'Jangan-jangan dijari Sasuke?' batin Sakura. Sakura langsung menarik tangannya. "Ehn… mungkin hanya mirip," Sakura berusaha menghindar

"Tidak, sama persis dengan punyamu. Dicincin yang aku lihat itu juga terukir tulisan `SS`. Aku pernah melihatnya—dijari seorang lelaki, tapi siapa ya?"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, mungkin salah lihat."

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Ucap guru wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk kekelas Sakura.

"Pagi Bu Anko." Ucap seluruh anak kelas XI-IPA-III

"Maaf ibu agak telat tadi. Soalnya Ibu mengurus urusan kecil." Ucap Anko "Oh iya, hari ini ada murid baru yang masuk kekelas kalian. Ibu langsung panggil saja ya. Silahkan masuk!"

Tak berapa lama, masuklah laki-laki berambut merah terang—berjalan dengan sangat tenang. Tatapan matanya yang sayu—mampu membius semua siswi yang bertatapan dengannya—tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Anko

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna no Sasori. Salam kenal." Ucap murid baru itu singkat.

Sejak tadi Sakura terus memandangi Sasori, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Tenten memanggilnya.

"Sakura," ucap Tenten sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura—dan Sakura tersadar.

"Ah i-iya."

"Hn… kau menyukai murid baru itu ya?" goda Tenten

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin. Dari mana kau bisa berfikiran kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Habisnya, dari tadi kau sibuk memperhatikannya—malahan aku panggil-panggil tidak menjawab sama sekali."

"Oh… maaf, aku melamun."

"Sasori, silahkan duduk disana!" Anko menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong—tepat dibelakang Sakura. Sasori berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangku itu. Semua mata tertuju padanya—tak terkecuali Sakura.

'Baby face—manis.' Batin Sakura 'What? Sakura jangan bilang seperti itu! Ingat kau sudah punya suami yang lebih tampan dari dia, yaitu Sasuke!'

Sasori dengan tenang duduk dibelakang Sakura. Entah apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi takut untuk melakukan sesuatu—salah tingkah.

**DEG**

'Kenapa aku jadi aneh gini?'

"Sakura, kenapa kau diam? Ayo catat semua yang ada dipapan tulis itu!" ucap Tenten

"Oh, i-iya iya."

"Hmm…. Kau aneh, jangan-jangan kau salah tingkah ya? Cieee."

"Tenten cukup! Jangan mempermalukanku!"

"Iya-iya."

-

-

-

-

-

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu depan," ucap Guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas XI-IPA-III.

Seluruh murid lalu sibuk mengemasi buku-buku mereka—termasuk Sakura. Sakura memasukkan semua buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan seseorang berdiri disamping mejanya—Sakura lalu mendongak.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucap orang itu—Sasori

"Tidak apa. Ehn… apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura

"Ehn… tadi aku ketinggalan ketika mencatat. Jadi apa aku bisa meminjam catatanmu?"

"Oh iya-iya, tentu saja. Ini." Sakura memberikan bukunya pada Sasori

"Thanks, aku akan menjaga buku ini baik-baik."

"Iya,"

"Ciiee," goda Tenten—dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sakura.

-

-

-

**Parkiran**

Dari kejauhan Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang—Karin. Sakura mengendap-endap mendekati mereka, berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau selalu menolak jika aku ingin pulang denganmu?" Tanya Karin

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya—aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Dia lagi dia lagi. Mengapa kau begitu baik padanya? Dia itu bukan siapa-siapamu 'kan?"

"Kau salah, dia itu—segalanya bagiku." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Karin sedikit curiga

"Dia itu is—"

"Sasuke!!!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari kearah Sasuke dan Karin. "Ayo pulang, nenekku sudah mencemaskanku! Ayo!" Sakura menarik Sasuke kemobil—meninggalkan Karin.

'Aneh? Sasuke mau bilang apasih?' batin Karin 'Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan?'

-

-

-

-

**Dimobil**

"Sasuke, mengapa kau bisa ceroboh begitu. Kau tahu—hampir saja Karin akan mengetahui segalanya. Kalau dia tahu bagaimana?" ucap Sakura sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku,"

"Pokoknya, jangan pernah bicarakan tentang kita didepan semua orang. Terutama Karin!"

"Iya, akan kuusahakan."

-

-

-

-

-

**Malamnya.**

"Sasuke…" Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berbaring dikasur bersamanya—memainkan remote Tv.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut merah muda Sakura—dengan tangan yang tidak memegang remote.

"Kita sedang dalam masalah besar."

"Hn? Masalah?" Sasuke meletakkan remote dikasur. "Masalah apa?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Tadi itu disekolah. Tenten sudah mulai menyadari kesamaan antara cincin pernikahan kita!"

"Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau kita sudah menikah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Belum sih—tapi dia sedang mengingat-ingat, siapa pria yang mempunyai cincin yang sama denganku. Dan itu `kau`."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu cincin kita?"

"Kau lupa? Tadi pagi kau itu bertabrakan dengan dia 'kan dikantin—dan kau menolongnya berdiri. Kurasa dari situ dia melihat cincinmu." Ucap Sakura

"Oh iyaya."

"Sasuke, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!"

"Lalu?"

"Ehn… bagaimana kalau kita lepas saja cincin pernikahan kita—erh maksudku… kita tidak usah memakainya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak setuju!" tolak Sasuke

"Apa? Mengapa tidak?"

"Sakura, ini cincin pernikahan—bukan cincin mainan,"

"Iya aku tahu ini cincin pernikahan—"

"Cincin ini sangat berharga untukku. Aku tidak akan mungkin melepasnya."

"Sasuke, cincin ini juga berharga untukku. Hanya saja—aku tidak ingin Tenten sampai tahu hubungan kita. Kumohon Sasuke," Sakura memelas

"AKu tidak bisa!"

"Sasuke, kumo—"

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Sakura. **(Ehm ehm)**

"Sakura, aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu—tapi untuk melepas cincin ini dari jariku… aku tidak bisa Sakura. Cincin ini merupakan lambang cinta kita—janji kita untuk terus selalu mencintai satu sama lain-selamanya." Ucap Sasuke serius

Sakura terdiam sejenak—menelaah semua ucapan Sasuke. Sakura sadar semua itu diucapkan Sasuke karena Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya, dan pernikahan—bukanlah main-main, melainkan sebuah keseriusan dalam menjalankannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura setelah lama terdiam "Jangan pernah melepaskan cincin. Maafkan aku ya. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir sang istri tercinta—dan mereka melakukannya dengan lembut—menikmati setiap kehangatan dan kelembutan diantara mereka. Dan beberapa menit kemudian…. Ciuman itu berakhir.

"Lho, remote tv mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

* * *

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Hehehehe... akhirnya selesai juga.  
hm... ya apdetnya lama, dan juga chapter ini pendek banget *reader: yang kemaren-kemaren juga pendek kale!*. Saya memang gak bisa buat chapter panjang-panjang T__T.**

**Oh ya *baca ulang* Gak ada lemonnya kan? . hmm... Saya memang gak bikin lemon dichapter ini, soalnya saya lihat sekarang lagi rame-ramenya SasuSaku rated M, dan juga, hari ini saya lagi bersih alias lagi gak mesum hehehe. Kayaknya masih datar ya, maap deh *sujud-sujud*. Dan maap juga kalo masih sangat banyak kekurangan dan kesalahn. Okelah gak mau berpanjang lebar lagi, capek.**

**Special thanks And Big Love, to :**

**Ryuku S A J , Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Haruchi Nigiyama, Intan SasuSaku, pick-a-doo, Naru-mania, Je_jess, atsuchan, Aika Umezawa, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Nona Biru Tua, Kinay Saku-Chan, Dark-Mangetsu-Kasumi, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Ka hime shiseiten, Rhaa Yamanaka, Asuka uchiha shuU-Chan, Mila Rikudo Sakura, Kiran-angel-lost, Murasaki yui, Kina, dan Aya-na Byakkun. tetap RnR ya...  
**

**And Double big love to : Hyouru. bagi aku ucapan kamu tidak mengarah ke Flame. Dan saya tidak menganggap kamu flamer. Karena setelah saya baca dan telaah, semua yang kamu tulis itu bener-tujuan kamu yaitu, ingin mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan saya, agar dapat saya perbaiki dichapter selanjutnya, iyakan? (halaah sok tahu!). Saya juga udah bantu doa kok. Dan makasihh ya... RnR lagi. ^_^**

**Dan buat kalian... terimakasih sudah mau membaca... dan permohonan terakhir saya (?)...**

**REVIEW....  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Backstreet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka Akira**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC,  
**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang. Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

-Happy Reading-

Chapter 4

;

;

Suatu hari dikelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino-salah satu fangirl Sasuke- saat Sasuke tengah asyik membaca buku sejarah. "sedang apa?" tanyanya yang kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Sedang membaca buku. Sebentar lagi aku ulangan." Jawab Sasuke. (Ino tidak sekelas sama Sasuke)

"Oh. Jadi apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ti—"

"Tentu saja!!" potong Karin yang tiba-tiba ada diantara mereka. "Kau ini buta ya? Sasuke itu sedang belajar. Kami mau ulangan—kau mau tanggung jawab kalau nanti nilainya rendah?" Ucap Karin panjang lebar.

"Karin! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tidak merasa terganggu kok?" sanggah Sasuke

"Sasuke, kau itu butuh ketenangan, perempuan ini pasti akan mengganggumu." Ucap Karin

"Eh… maaf, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Dah Sasuke," ucap Ino kemudian kembali kekelasnya.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga!" ucap Karin kemudian mengisi kursi kosong—bekas diduduki Ino tadi dengan dirinya. "Sasuke, hari ini kau—"

"Karin, aku butuh ketenangan. Jadi kalau kau mau duduk disitu, harap jangan bersuara." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Huh, baiklah."

;

;

;Istirahat;

Sakura dan Tenten memutuskan untuk mengobrol dikelas saja. Karena hari ini mereka sedang malas kemana-mana—mengingat hari ini cukup panas. (apa hubungannya?)

"Sakura, kau tahu mengenai gossip terbaru tentang Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten yang sontak membuat Sakura kaget. Sakura berfikir, bagaimana kalau gossip yang menyebar itu adalah tentang pernikahan mereka? Tentu saja akan membahayakan mereka berdua.

"Go-gosip apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup

"Kau tahu, kudengar Sasuke dan Karin sudah jadian!" ucap Tenten cemberut. Sakura malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tenten saying, itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin berpacaran dengan Karin. Sasuke 'kan sudah punya—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya.

"Punya apa?" Tenten penasaran

"Ehn... Punya orang yang dia sukai," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tenten mulai curiga

"Ehn... a-aku 'kan pulang sekolah dengannya. Ja-jadi dia pernah mengatakannya padaku." jawab Sakura Gugup

"Oh. Siapa orang itu?"

"Mana aku tahu. yang jelas, itu bukan Karin!"

"Sakura.... Kumohon tanyakan padanya, siapa wanita yang disukainya itu ya? Kumohon?" Pinta Tenten

"Ehn... iya nanti."

Tiba-tiba

Gret gret gret. Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

**sender : My Husband**

**received : XX/XX/20XX **

**11.59**

**Kangen nih...**

**ketemuan yuk **

**|Love u|**

Sakura lalu mereply pesan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke.

-bagian Sasuke-

Gret gret gret. Kini giliran ponsel Sasuke yang bergetar. Dan ada pesan masuk dari Sakura.

**Sender : My Wife**

**received : XX/XX/20XX**

**12.00**

**Maaf, Sasu, **

**aku lagi malas kemana-mana.**

**dirumah saja ya kangen-kangenannya?**

**|Love U, too|**

-kembali ke Sakura-

Gret gret gret. Ponsel kembali bergetar, dan lagi-lagi, ada pesan masuk.

**Sender : My Husband**

**received : XX/XX/20XX**

**12.02**

**Okey. **

**Aku tagih dirumah :9**

**|Love U forever|**

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli membaca SMS yang baru saja dikirim Sasuke untuknya.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang sedikit penasaran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh ini.

"Heh? bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok," jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba...

"Permisi... apa aku menganggu kalian?" Ucap seseorang yang sedikit mengejutkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sama sekali tidak," ucap Tenten saat mengetahui orang yang tadi sedikit mengejutkannya itu adalah pria berwajah baby face—Sasori. "apa ada yang bias kami Bantu?" Tanya Tenten

"Ehn… aku mau kekantin, tapi temanku Kankuro sedang mengerjakan sesuatu—dia tidak bias menemaniku. Jadi… apa kalian bersedia menemaniku?" Tanya Sasori

"Sakura bisa!!" ucap Tenten bersemangat. Sakura yang baru sadar namanya disebut langsung berkata…

"Aku tidak mau—eh maksudku… ke-kenapa cuma aku? Yang diajak 'kan kita berdua?"

"Soalnya aku—ehn aku… Sakit perut. Ya aku sakit perut. Aduh perutku sakit banget," Tenten mulai mendramatisir.

"Sakura, apa kau mau?" tanya Sasori

"Aku..." Sakura bingung, baru saja dia menolak ajakan Sasuke-suaminya untuk bertemu dengan alasan malas kemana-mana. Bagaimana jika nanti Sasuke melihat dirinya dan Sasori kekantin? Sasuke pasti merasa dibohongi. "Aku—"

"Ya sudah... kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih," ucap Sasori kemudian berlalu—dengan wajah sedikit sedih. Melihat itu, timbul rasa iba dihati Sakura.

"Ehn Sasori tunggu," Sakura mengejar Sasori yang sudah berjarak beberapa langkah darinya "aku ikut." Ucap Sakura. Senyum sangat manis terukir jelas dibibir Sasori.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasori.

"Hei aku mau mengantar kalian sampai depan pintu," ucap Tenten seraya menyusul mereka berdua. "Hati-hati ya," sambung Tenten dan kali ini sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku ini mau kemana sih?" ucap Sakura cemberut.

.

Tenten terus memandangi mereka sampai jauh.

"Haah, serasi." gumam Tenten. Dan ketika dia berbalik... "Sasuke?!!" Tenten sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sasuke—lelaki yang disukainya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "A-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sasuke datar. "Ehn... kau tidak bersama Sakura?"

"Hn." Tenten menggeleng. "Saat ini dia bersama seseorang yang sepertinya, disukainya." jawab Tenten

"Orang yang sepertinya disukainya? Siapa? Sekarang mereka dimana?"

"Saat ini Sakura dan Sasori sedang menuju kekantin. Itu mereka," Tenten Menunjuk kearah Sasori dan Sakura. "lihat 'kan, rambut merah dan rambut pink... Hmm... benar-benar serasi."

"Sasori? Sepertinya aku baru mendengar nam itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Oh ya. Kau belum tahu Sasori ya? Sasori itu murid baru dikelas kami. Dn wajahnya sangat tampan. Sakura saja menyebutnya `baby face`. Dan kudengar banyak anak kelasku menyukainya."

"Jadi, banyak yang menyukainya ya? Ucap Sasuke 'Sakura juga menyukainya?' batin Sasuke

"Kau kenapa sedih begitu. Hmm… kau iri kalau banyak wanita yang mulai melupakanmu dan beralih ke Sasori? Sasuke Sasuke, kau tenang saja. Fansgirlmu masih banyak kok!" goda Tenten

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja..." Sasuke terdiam

"Kenapa?"

"Ehn.. tidak ada. Aku mau kekelas dulu. Dah." Sasuke kembali kekelasnya.

"Huh… padahal aku ingin dia disini." Gumam Tenten

;

;

;

Pulang Sekolah.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura didepan kelas Sakura. dari sana, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Sasori.

.

"Jadi kau tinggal bersama Nenekmu?" Tanya Sasori

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya begitulah."

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh kesana?" Tanya Sasori (lagi)

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan temanku juga."

"Hm... kalau hari aku antar kau pulang kerumah nenekmu bagaimana?"

"A-apa?"

"Hari ini, aku mau mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana? Mau?"

"Ehn... a-aku-"

"EKhm ekhm." Sasuke sok berdehem. Sakura langsung terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu.

"Ehn, Sasori. Aku pulang dulu ya. Dah~" Sakura berlari dan sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

;

;

;

Diperjalanan menuju parkiran.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau kekelasku sih?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau lama sekali tadi."

"Lama apanya. Kau saja yang tidak tahu sabar," gerutu Sakura

"Aku sudah sangat sabar menunggumu. Dan ketika ku menyusulmu, kau tengah asyik-asyikan dengan laki-laki lain."

Sakura berbalik dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau itu bersama laki-laki lain. Dan itu... sedikit membuatku marah." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah sewarna dengan rambut Sasori. Sakura malah tersenyum mendengar pengakuan suaminya itu. Lucu.

"Oh... Jadi kau cemburu?" goda Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. "Hn??" Sakura makin berani, bahkan wajahnya sangat dengan Sasuke semakin dekat. Bahkan hidung mancung mereka kini bersentuhan.

"A-aku tidak cemburu!" Sasuke membantah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak." ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan semua perlakuannya pada Sasuke. "Padahal 'kan kalau cemburu, mau kucium." Ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju kemobil.

"Eh a-apa? iya, aku cemburu. Ayo cium aku!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura.

"Tidak mau!"

;

;

;

Sasuke saat ini tengah membersihkan ruang tamu, sedangkan Sakura tengah membersihkan kamar. Sasuke merasa ototnya mulai pegal-pegal. dan dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat disofa. tiba-tiba

_....This is all I ever wanted__ but life got in my way_  
_ You're all I ever wanted_  
_ I didn't see how it could change_  
_ That something was missing until today..._

Ponsel Sakura yang terletak diatas meja berdering-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung mengambil ponsel itu.

"Sasori?" ucapnya saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayar Ponsel sakura. Dan dengan emosi yang sedikit timbul, Sasuke langsung me-reject panggilan dari sasori. "kalau mau Sakura, langkahi dulu mayatku," gumam sasuke

"Sasuke!!" ucap Sakura secara tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat sasuke kaget setengah mati dan takut. Karena baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Sakura marah. "Siapa yang menelfonku?" Tanya Sakura

"Ehn, bu-bukan siapa-siapa. hanya orang iseng." Sasuke berbohong

"Oh, ya sudah. Dan... jangan santai-santai dulu. Pekerjaan rumah masih banyak. Disana saja masih kotor." gerutu sakura

"Iya iya."

;

;

;

Malamnya. Saat ini Sasuke tengah bergelut dengan laptop diatas kasur dikamarnya. Sedangkan sakura sedang menulis pekerjaan rumah dibukunya, dimeja belajar-dan masih didalam kamar.

sekitar sejam kemudian.

"Haahh, akhirnya selesai juga. _Huaah_ aku ngantuk." ucap Sakura kemudian mengemasi bukunya dan menuju kekasur. Sasuke juga saat ini telah mengemasi laptopnya. sampai dikasur, Sakura lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disamping sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidur.'' Jawab Sakura singkat

"Ehn, aku mau bicara padamu." Kata Sasuke

"Tentang apa?"

"Hn... Mengapa tadi kau menolak waktu aku mengajakmu ketemuan disekolah?" tanya Sasuke

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang. Aku itu sedang malas kemana-mana."

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tidak menolak saat Sasori mengajakmu kekantin?"

"I-itu semua gara-gara Tenten. Dia yang memaksaku untuk menemaninya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mau. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Oh begitu. Kudengar saat ini pamorku sudah mulai dikalahkan oleh Sasori. Bahkan kudengar, banyak siswi dikelasmu menyukainya, termasuk dirimu."

Sakura hanay tersenyum saat Sasuke berkata demikian.

"Jadi kau takut pamormu dikalahkan Sasori, begitu?"

Sasuke lansgung mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih sakura. "Sakura, aku tidak perduli jika Sasori akan mengalahkan pamorku atau kepopuleranku. Aku tidak perduli. TApi yang kutakutkan hanya satu. Dia akan mengalahkanku dalam memenangkan hatimu Sakura." ucap Sasuke dalam dan serius.

_._

_bukannya aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu_  
_ tapi aku takut kehilangan cintamu_

_._

Sakura benar-benar tertegun. Semua ucapan Sasuke tadi benar-benar berhasil menyihir perasaan Sakura. Membuatnya benar-benar tersentuh, membuatnya semakin sadar jika Sasuke-suaminya ini-benar-benar takut akan kehilangan dirinya.

"Sasuke, kau tenag saja. Selamanya hanya akan ada satu orang yang dapat memenangkan hatiku. Dan itu adalah dirimu, Suamiku tercinta." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia-senang-puas saat Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

"Sakura, terimakasih.... Aku mencintaimu." sasuke semakin merapatkan wajahnya engan wajah sakura.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Dan jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit. Bahkan hidung mancung mereka kini saling bersentuhan.

"Sakura, boleh aku tagih sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tagih apa?"

"Yang kau janjikan tadi." jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud sasuke. sakura mengangguk. Dan disambut senyuman mesum khas Sasuke.

Sasuke memulai aksinya. Pertama, mulai menciumi bibir kenyal Sakura. Sakura membalas-lalu jadilah pertarungan lidah diantara mereka berdua. Sekitar 5 menit pertarungan itu berlangsung, mereka sedikit beristirahat.

Sasuke melanjutkan permainannya. Dengan hasrat yang menjadi-jadi, Sasuke perlahan melepaskan satu per satu kancing piyama Sakura, sehingga tampaklah dua buah gunung kembar yang masih terhalangi bra. Sambil membuka pelan bra yang dikenakan Sakura, Sasuke kembali menghisap penuh nafsu bibir Sakura yang masih basah-bekas pertarungan barusan.

"Emmbhh.. sshh..ssu..ke..embh.." sasuke menutup rapat bibir Sakura, membuatnya sulit berbicara.

Bra sakura telah lepas, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya, tangan bebasnya kini mulai meremas pelan salah satu gunung Sakura. Membaut Sakura tak tahan untuk mendesah.

"Shh.. Sa..eehh..sukee...eemmbbhh.." Sakura mendesah, sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dan kali ini, bibir Sasuke sedikit turun keleher. Menjilatinya dan sedikit menggigitinya.

"Auu.." sakura sdikit berteriak. Respon atas gigitan Sasuke yang pastinya meninggalkan Lovemark didaerah leher mulusnya. Sasuke makin kebawah, Saat ini tujuannya adalah gunung sebelah kanan sakura, yang masih belum terjamah. Baru saja sasuke menjilatinya... Tiba-tiba...

**TING TONG**

Bel rumah berbunyi. Membuat mereka sedikit terhenti.

"Sasuke, ada tamu tuh. Buka pintu sana."

"Tamu? tapi yang tahu rumah kita uma keluarga kita saja 'kan?"

"IYa sih. Mungkin itu orang tua kita."

"Hah biarkan saja. Saat ini yang terpenting itu adalah... Kau."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Sasuke melanjutkan lagi, tapi..

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"SASUKE, BUKA PINTUNYA!!" Teriak orang diluar rumahnya.

"KARIN?!" SasuSaku bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumah kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku juga gak tahu. Ya sudah, sana buka pintunya..."

"Ta-tapi, kau bagaimana?"

Sakura menunduk lesu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kasihan, dia pasti kedinginan." ucap Sakura

"Sakura, maafkan aku..." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Sakura.

"SASUKe AKU TAHU KAU DIDALAM BUKA PINTUNYA!!"

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sakura yang bertelanjang dada dikamar sendirian.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu...." Gumam Sakura.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Omaigat, akhirnya selesai juga. Saya bener-bener capek. Mau tahu gak, tadi sempat kehapus sebagian, soalnya lupa disave..... bener-bener nyebelin. pokonya saya minta maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan. soalnya saya udah capek banget kalo mau ngoreksi lagi.... hikz hikz Maap ya....  
**

**jadi saya tidak bisa berpanjang lebar. Saya cuma mau ngucapin makasih yg udah setia membaca fic hancur bin hancur saya ini... makasih banget.. _sujudsujud_.**

**big love and thanks to:**

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Naru-mania**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Je-jess**

**Uchiha Sakuya-chan**

**Micon**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**Ryu Kirei no Joozu**

**Yumaeda Kasumi**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**atsuchan**

**Smiley**

**Nakamura Miharu-chan**

**Uzumaki Liska**

**lawra nakaido**

**Rhaa Yamanaka**

**Aya-na Byakkun**

**Mila Rikudo Sakura**

**Kiran-angel-Lost**

**miss Hakuba**

**And You.....!!!**

**Permohonan terakhir saya........ Review plisss**


	6. Chapter 5

**Backstreet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka Akira**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC, typo  
**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang.  
Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

-Happy Reading-

**Chapter 5**

;

;

Sasuke segera berlari keruang tamu, untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mendekap dirinya didalam kamar—tak boleh keluar, atau Karin akan mengetahui semuanya.

**Klek**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, dan tampaklah seseosok wanita berdiri didepannya.

"Karin?" Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya bahwa makhluk yang berada didepannya itu adalah Karin.

"Sasuke~ mengapa lama sekali membukakan pintunya?" Tanya Karin

"Ehn, a-aku sibuk. Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu saja ingin mengunjungimu, kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

"Ehn, ta-tapi—"  
belum selesai Sasuke berkata, Karin langsung masuk dengan cara mendorong tubuh Sasuke—membuat Sasuke terdorong. Lalu dengan sengaja, Karin memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku rindu padamu…" goda Karin

"He-hei, lepaskan aku!" perintah Sasuke saat Karin makin berani meraba-rabanya. "Karin, hentikan!" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Hm… baiklah," ucap Karin dan dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Setelah itu duduk disofa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku mengikutimu," jawab Karin

"A-apa?" Sasuke takut kalau Karin mengetahui dia tinggal bersama Sakura dirumah ini. Dan tentu saja itu sangat membahayakan mereka. "Kapan?"

"Tadi, tapi sampai kau memberhentikan mobilmu saja, setelah itu aku pulang," jawab Karin. 'syukurlah,' batin Sasuke. "Kau tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Karin

"Ehn. I-iya, aku tingal sendirian disini,"

"Tidak kesepian?"

"Kesepian? Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu tiap malam,"

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku,"

"Baiklah,"

"Aku kebelakang dulu—" baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tangan Karin menariknya, "Mau kemana?" Tanya Karin

"Mengambilkanmu minum, tunggu disini!"

"Jangan lama-lama ya sayang~"

;

;

Ternyata, Sasuke bukannya ke dapur, melainkan menuju ruangan dimana istrinya sedang menunggunya—dikamar mereka berdua.

**Klek**. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar. Dan tampaklah Sakura tengah duduk ditepi kasur—masih bertelanjang dada. Wajahnya tampak sendu—tak rela suaminya berada satu ruangan dengan wanita lain—meskipun masih satu atap dengannya. Sakura hanya terdiam, saat Sasuke menatapnya. Ingin tersenyum-tapi hati sakit rasanya. Menangis? Tak mungkin, dia tak ingin Sasuke malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Sakura-seraya mengusap pelan rambut merah muda istrinya ini.

"Tidak apa," jawab Sakura sekenannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan segera membuatnya pergi dari rumah kita-"

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, kasihan dia. Sana, lebih baik kau temani dia. Aku... aku tidak apa disini," ucap Sakura sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. Tapi walaupun begitu, mata Sakura tak bisa berbohong. Bagaimanapun Sakura berusaha untuk kuat-tetap saja terpancar rasa sedih disana.

"Sakura, aku-"

"SASUKE! Kenapa lama sekali?" Teriak Karin dari ruang tamu, "APA AKU HARUS MENYUSULMU?"

"cepat sana!" ucap Sakura

"Maaf Sakura," kemudian Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat bibir pink Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku, melihat punggung Sasuke yang kemudian meningalkannya sendiri dikamar ini lagi. Berharap dia segera kembali.

;

1 Jam kemudian, Sasuke belum juga muncul. Sakura penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Karin. Namun... dia menahan dirinya, dia takut saat dia keluar nanti, dia melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Dia takut, dia akan makin merasa sakit saat melihat keadaan diluar sana.

Tapi...  
rasa penasaran itu tetap ada. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi diluar sana. Sakura mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya-yang masih tanpa busana. Dengan pelan dan tanpa suara, Sakura mengendap-endap keluar. Kearah ruang tamu. Lalu bersembunyi dibalik tirai tipis. Dan dari sana, tampaklah Sasuke dan Karin. Dimana saat ini Karin tengah meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke... berusaha lepas dari perlakuan Karin.

"Karin, hentikan! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, tidak ada siapa-siapa kan disini? Santai saja,"

Cukup melihat itu saja, telah menghapus rasa penasaran Sakura. Dan rasa penasaran itu telah terganti dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sakura tak mampu membendung air matanya yang begitu saja mengalir dipipinya. Sakura langsung berlari kekamarnya.

-dikamar-

Sakura langsung menyandarkan dirinya didaun pintu yang baru ditutupnya dengan pelan. Menangis, melepaskan semua emosi dalam hatinya. Setelah itu Sakura mengambil kembali pakaiannya. Lalu menatap kearah cermin hias yang ada didepannya ini.

"Sakura... kau istri yang paling pengertian..."

"Sakura... kau istri yang paling beruntung... Karena memiliki Sasuke..."

"Dan Sakura... kurasa, kau istri yang paling menderita dan cengeng didunia ini..." gumamnya pada bayangan dirinya yang ada dicermin.

setelah itu, dia kembali menangis, menangis dibalik bantal yang terbaring dikasurnya. Berusaha menutupi tangisannya. Dan pada akhirnya dia tertidur dengan posisi memeluk bantal guling.

;

;

klek.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Lalu dilihatnya sang istri sudah terlelap sambil memeluk guling. Sasuke kembali menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Setelah itu, berjalan pelan, mendekat kearah Sakura yang terlelap diatas kasur. Sasuke duduk disamping guling yang dipeluk erat Sakura. Dipandanginya wajah sang istri yang lembut itu, belainya pipi mulusnya, dan...

"Basah?" Sasuke menelan liurnya, "ternyata, kau menangis Sakura? Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup kepala Sakura. Kemudian ditariknya pelan guling yang sedang dipeluk Sakura, lalu menggantikan posisi guling tadi dengan tubuhnya-Sakura kini memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang dingin, yah... Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya sendiri disini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bencana terlanjur datang.

Sebagai ganti rasa bersalahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dengan sangat erat, tak ingin wanita yang dicintainya ini terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Sa...su..ke.?' Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. "Karin, sudah pulang?" Sasuke mengangguk. Perlahan, Sakura kembali menangis.

"Sakura, kau-"

Sakura langsung mencium bibir Sasuke, menciumnya sekuat tenaga. Melepas semua rasa yang ada dihatinya. Sasuke suaminya, wajar jika dia mendapatkannya, wajar jika dia menginginkannya. Sasuke? Tentu saja membalasnya, tak ingin membuat Sakura selalu kecewa. Membelai tubuh istrinya, berbagi hangat tubuhnya, membagi kelembutan melalui ciuman ganas itu.

"Heh..heh..heh..." Sakura sedikit kelelahan disela-sela ciumannya itu. Tapi dia tak ingin berhenti, lagi dan lagi.

"sa..kuraa.." gumam Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan ciumannya.

"ma-maaf..." ucapnya

"Tidak apa,"

"Sasuke... kau milikku kan? kau hanya mencintaiku kan? Kau-"

Sasuke meletakkan telunjukknya didepan bibir Sakura. "Aku hanya milikmu, Sakura." lalu mereka berpelukan, barbagi kehangatan tubuh-melewati malam yang dingin ini.

;

;

;

Beberapa hari kemudian. disekolah.

Sakura sedang melamun dikelasnya. tanpa dia sadari, lelaki tampan yang ada didekatnya terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sakura?" Tanya Sasori-lelaki yang memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Aku ti-tidak apa," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat hari ini," ucap Sasori

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," sasori meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Sakura, "tapi, hangat tubuhmu normal,"

"Berarti aku sehat-sehat saja kan?" ucap sakura. dan Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Karena kau sehat-sehat saja... bagaimana kalau kau temani aku jalan-jalan?" ajak Sasori

"Sakura pasti mau!" Ucap Tenten yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tenten! apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Sakura

"Kau mau kan diajaknya jalan-jalan?" Tanya Tenten

"Tapi..." Sakura teringat akan Sasuke. Sasuke pasti tak mengizinkannya pergi dengan lelaki lain-Sasori. Tapi... Sakura juga telah sering menolak ajakan Sasori. Tentu saja Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Ayolah Sakura... mau saja. Kapan lagi kau akan pergi bersama Sasori!" ucap Tenten

"Tapi, cuma kali ini saja ya," ucap Sakura

"Iya, aku janji. Cuma kali ini saja!" Sasori bersemangat.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura terpaksa.

;

;

Pulang sekolah.

Sakura segera mengirm pesan pada Sasuke yang isinya:

**_Sasuke, kau pulang duluan saja ya,_**  
**_aku diajak Tenten ke Mall. karena hari ini dia ulang tahun._**  
**_Oke, sampai ketemu dirumah...!_**

"Hn... tumben sekali dia meminta izin dengan cara seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dan saat ini dia diparkiran sekolah. "Hn, ya sudahlah. Dia juga butuh jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya 'kan?"

Tapi, ketika Sasuke baru saja akan memasuki mobilnya... Tenten lewat dihadapannya.

"Tenten?" ucap Sasuke

"Hm, iya? Kenapa sasuke?"

"Kau tidak ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Ulang tahun? Hahahah... masih sebulan lagi. Kenapa? Kau ingin memberiku hadiah?"

"eh, tidak. lalu dimana Sakura?"

"Dia pergi bersama Sasori. ke Mall. Biasa berkencan!"

"Apa? Berkencan? dimana?"

"Di Konoha Town Square, kau tidak berniat mengangu acara mereka kan?'

"Tentu saja tidak. Ehn, aku pulang dulu. dah!" Sasuke pun langsung melaju dengan mobilnya.

"Aneh!" ucap Tenten

;

;

Konoha Town Square

Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan untuk makan disebuah cafe.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

"ayolah, Sakura..."

"Hmmm... minum saja. Aku mau minum mochaccino Saja."

lalu Sasori memesan minuman.

"Ehn... cincinmu bagus Sakura," puji sasori.

"Cincin?"

"Iya, itu. Cincin yang ada dijarimu. Cincin kawin ya?"

"Apa-apaan kau. Kau fikir wajahku sudah seperti wanita yang sudah menikah?" protes Sakura

"Habisnya, memang terlihat seperti cincin kawin sih!"

"Bukan, ini cincin mainan kok."

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu dengan sadarnya melepaskan cincin keramat (?) itu dari jari manisnya.

"Apa ini `SxS`? Sasori dan Sakura?" ucap sasori

"A-apa? Heh kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Tapi bisa kan?"

"Iya-iya."

Dan tanpa sakura sadari, Sasuke sedari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

;

;

;

Malamnya

**Ting Tong.**

Seseorang membunyikan bel rumah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang berada dikamar langsung menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Klek.

"Malam suamiku..." ucap sakura

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya Sasuke tajam

"Aku? Kan sudah kubilang, aku dari ulang tahunnya Tenten,"

"Oh iya, kenapa dia tidak mengundangku? Bukankah dia temanku juga?"

"..."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasori dimall? Berkencan?"

"Sasuke, kau mengapa bilang begitu? Aku-"

"Aku melihatmu bersamanya disana. Kau tidak bisa mengelak!"

"A-aku. A-ku minta maaf. Aku-"

"Sakura. Mengapa kau harus membohongiku seperti ini heh? AKu ini suamimu! Mengapa kau mulai berani menyakitiku seperti ini?"

"Sasuke, aku..." Sakura meletakkan tangannya dipipi Sasuke. "Maafkan aku. Dia bilang, cuma kali ini saja dia mengajakku pergi. Setelah itu tidak lagi..."

"Mana cincinmu?"

"A-apa?'

"MANA CINCINMU?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Sakura melihat jarinya dan...

Cincin perkawinannya hilang...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

huhuu..

selesai setelah 2 jam lebih duduk didepan komputer. sakit leher jadinya hhahaha.

yasudah.. terimakasih sudah membaca dan maaf kalau ada banyak typo!

special thanks to::

**yuuki**

**uchiha lacus**

**ka hime shiseiten**

**Je_jess**

**Uchiha Sakuya-Chan**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Micon**

**cherry blossom sasusaku**

**Smile**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Rhaa Yamanaka**

**haruchi Nigiyama**

**Naru-mania**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Mochida Suzu**

**miss hakuba**

**raiha laf qyaza**

**Angga Seiko Siyosuke**

**Bluepink Kyou-kun**

**Black Magician Kasumi-Chan**

**Ryuku S. A .J**

**Nakamura Miharu-chan**

**Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Dara-Sasusaku Shikatema Lovers**

**Mizhaky Uciha**

**uciha Mizhaky**

**MissUchiwa**

**ayam LoVe jidat**

_**oke... terimakasih atas reviewnya... trus kalo bisa.. jangan panggil saya **_**senpai**_**, paggil saya **_**Ryuka**_** ajaa... Oke ;D**_

_**Review plissss**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Backstreet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka Akira**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC, typo**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang.  
Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

-Happy Reading-

**Chapter 6**

**-xXx-**

"MANA CINCINMU?" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Sakura melihat jarinya dan tak terlihat apapun dijarinya. Cincin pernikahan yang selama ini dijaganya—telah lenyap entah kemana.

"Ta-tadi…. Ada disini…" jawab Sakura takut-takut

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mana sekarang?"

"A-aku…." Sakura mulai menangis. Air matanya perlahan membasahi pipi mulusnya. "Aku…" nafasnya terasa sesak. "Sasuke, maafkan aku…hiks…"

**BRAKK**

Sasuke meninju keras daun pintu disamping kepala Sakura. Sakura terus mengatur nafasnya agar tetap tenang, tapi sepertinya tidak busa, rasa bersalah dan takut terus menggebu dihatinya. Dia hanya bisa menangis melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan semua ini padaku…." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sakura tak bisa melihat raut mukanya—terhalang rambut hitamnya. "Aku… tidak bisa menyangka kalau yang melakukan semua ini memang kau Sakura, ISTRIKU!" Sasuke menatap tajam emerald Sakura yang dibanjiri air mata.

Sakura dengan segera memeluk tubuh dingin Sasuke, dia memeluknya erat. Dia ingin meredam semua kemarahan yang meledak pada diri Sasuke. "Sasuke…hiks..maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu! Sungguh!" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada rasa dengan Sasori. Aku hanya mencintaimu! Aku mohon…. Maafkan aku Sasuke..hiks.."

"Lepaskan aku Sakura!" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Bukannya melepaskan, Sakura malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu!"

"Sakura… lepaskan!"

"Hiks… tidak mau…"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Dengan paksa, Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sakura. "kau bukan Sakura yang kukenal!" ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis.

"Sasuke.. tunggu!" Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang kini sudah sampai diruang makan. "Sasuke, dengarkan aku. KUMOHON!" Akhirnya, dengan teriakan Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura berjalan gontai kedepan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…hiks…rasanya sakitkan saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain?" Tanya Sakura masih berlinangan air mata. Perlu diketahui jika Sakura memang cengeng.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandang Sakura.

"Rasanya…pasti tidak enakkan saat mendengar orang yang kita cintai..hiks…sedang berdua dengan orang lain…hikss.."

"Rasanya… INGIN MATI SAJA 'KAN WAKTU KAU TAHU, ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI, BERSAMA DENGAN ORANG YANG KAU BENCI! …Hikss…" Sakura terus menangis. Sakura bahkan sempat mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. "Begitu juga aku…. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku saat aku melihatmu bersama orang lain. Rasanya Sakit sekali Sasuke…hiks.. SAKIT!"

Meskipun Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura, tapi dirinya serius mencermati satu per satu kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura. Yah… dia sedikit menyadari kesalahannya. Bahkan dia sempat berfikir untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran ini sekarang. Melihat Sakura menangis, dia juga tak tega. Bagaimanapun, itu Sakura, ISTRINYA—orang yang paling dicintainya. Orang yang tak ingin dilepasnya.

Tapi… dia selalu terbayang akan Sasori. Sasori yang tadi bersama Sakura seharian.

"Mungkin…orang diluar sana sangat memimpikan untuk menjadi istrimu. Mereka pasti mengira akan sangat bahagia jika mendapatkan seorang suami yang sangat sempurna…" ucap Sakura. "Tapi mereka tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya jadi istrimu. Menahan semua rasa ingin marah." Sakura kembali mengusap air matanya. "Kalau saja aku lebih kuat dari ini. Aku pasti tidak akan menangis jika aku melihatmu dengan orang lain. Hiks…" Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Aku…. Aku cuma ingin memilikimu seutuhnya.. hiks…" Sakura kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tertunduk lesu. Tangannya ingin sekali membelai tubuh mungil yang menderita itu.

Tapi…

Lagi-lagi amarahnya masih menguasai dirinya.

"Cih… aku mau tidur!" ucap Sasuke kemudian menuju kamar lagi-lagi Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sasuke menjatuhkan segera tubuhnya diatas kasur besar dikamarnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Bagaimanapun difikirannya, Sakura bersalah, dan dia wajar merasakan semua itu. Dia harus merasakannya.

"Sasuke... aku bolhe tidur disampingmu?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak boleh..." Sakura mengambil sebuah bantal-membawanya keluar kamar.

Sakura membawa sebuah bantal tadi keruang tamu. Lalu dia meletakkannya diatas sofa. Ya, Sakura tidur di sofa itu. Dimalam yang dingin ini-tanpa selimut. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia dikamarnya. Dia pasti terlelap dengan nyaman.

-xXx-

Tapi, ternyata salah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia terus mengubah posisi tidurnya, berusaha mencari rasa kantuk yang sama sekali tak mau datang. Di otaknya, terus berputar-putar ingatan ketika Sasori bersama Sakura. Rasanya ingin memecahkan kaca ketika mengingatnya. Tapi... Sasuke juga teringat akan Sakura yang menangis, yang memohon dihadapannya... Dia tak mampu melihat Sakura yang seperti itu.

'Sepertinya aku berlebihan...' batinnya. Lalu dengan segera sasuke berlari keluar kamar.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang menggigil kedinginan diruang tamu. Bibirnya sedikit kebiruan. Matanya sembab. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah istrinya yang terbaring lemah diatas sofa. "Sakura... kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang terlelap-dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa besar rasa cintaku... maaf..."

"Sa-suke... a-aku...mi-minta ma-af... a-aku mencintaimu.. sa-suke..." Sakura mengigau dalam mimpinya.

"Bukan, bukan kau yang salah. Tapi AKU!" Dengan segera Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju kamar.

Dikamar, Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di atas kasur lalu dengan segera enyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan selimut tebal-lalu memeluknya erat-sangat erat. Dia sangat menyesal telah membuat orang yang dicintainya jadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

Sasuke menciumi wajah mulus Sakura. Dihirupnya lekat-lekat aroma wangi tubuh istrinya itu. Dibelainya kening Sakura, rambutnya. Dikecupnya bibir pink yang manis itu.

"Maafkan aku..." dia terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Dan akhirnya Sasuke ikut tertidur dengan Sakura dalam pelukannya.

-xXx-

Tanpa terasa, matahari pagi telah datang menyinari bumi. Sinar yang menyilaukan mata, menyusup masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang didalamnya masih terdapat seorang wanita yang masih tertidur. Wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi malam-lemah dan sangat menyedihkan. Tapi tak menutupi kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Wanita itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Aku dikamar? Apa Sasuke yang membawaku?"

Wanita itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Sasuke tidak ada.

"Sasuke? Mana dia?"

Dia mulai berlari mengelilingi rumahnya. Mencari-cari dimana suaminya.

"SASUKE! KAU DIMANA?"

'Apa dia pergi...?'

"TIDAK. KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI DARIKU!"

Keseimbangan tubuh Sakura mulai melemah. Rasa pusing terus menggerogoti kepalanya. Sakura pingsang... Tapi dia bisa merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

-xXx-

Sakura dapat merasakan tangan seseorang membelai pelan keningnya. Tangan itu begitu hangat. Dia ingin tangan itu terus begitu, jangan berhenti selamanya. Tapi matanya terasa sulit untuk terbuka. Dia sangat ingin melihat siapa orang ini?

"Sakura? Sudah sadar?" Tanya orang itu-Sasuke. Ketika Sakura berhasil membuka matanya.

"Sasuke... kau tidak meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu sayang? Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum. Perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. 'Cup' ciuman hangat terasa lembut dibibir keduanya. "Aku tadi ke supermarket, belanja."

"oh..."

"Aku sudah memanggil dokter. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang,"

Ting Tong

"nah, itu dia datang, Aku buka pintu dulu!" Sasuke berlari keruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang dokter lelaki berkacamata. Dokter kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha.

"Dokter, tolong periksa istriku ya."

"Iya Sasuke, selama ada aku semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih dokter Kabuto."

Sekitar 20 menit kabuto memeriksa kesehatan Sakura dengan peralatan medisnya. Sasuke hanya menunggu Sakura disampingnya. Dia tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Kabuto. karena dokter bukan cita-cita yang dinginkannya selama ini.

Akhirnya, cek kesehatan pun selesai.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja." Ucap Kabuto

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasuke bernafas lega, lalu mengusap kening Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar denganmu. Ikut aku keluar!"

Sasuke lalu mengikuti Kabuto.

-xXx-

"Istriku kenapa?"

"Sasuke..."

"Hn...?"

"Selamat, kau akan jadi ayah!"

"A-APA?"

-xXx-

Sasuke lompat-lompat kegirangan ketika dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia sangat bahagia, dia bahkan tidak menyadari Sakura yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sayang... kau jangan terkejut ya!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau... kau akan menjadi seorang ibu!" Sasuke sangat bangga mengatakannya. "Kita akan punya anak!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**waww..?**

**apa ini?**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian semua.. maaf yaa... -_-**

**terimakasih aja deh buat semua yang udah mau baca...**

**minta review nya yaa... yayaya.. biar bisa cepat apdet.. heheh (apa hubungannya?)**

**review !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Backstreet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka Akira**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC, typo, lemon  
**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang.  
Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

-Happy Reading-

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

Sasuke lompat-lompat kegirangan ketika dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia sangat bahagia, dia bahkan tidak menyadari Sakura yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sayang... kau jangan terkejut ya!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau... kau akan menjadi seorang ibu!" Sasuke sangat bangga mengatakannya. "Kita akan punya anak!"

Sakura yang tengah terbaring dikasurnya, terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke—suaminya. Dia masih tak percaya. Sasuke tahu dari mana? Dokter? Tapi… mungkin saja dia cuma salah dengar, lagi pula… mereka kan selalu menggunakan pengaman, bagaimana bisa hamil. Atau… pengaman yang mereka gunakan bocor?

"Hah?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya "i-itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Kita 'kan selalu memakai pengaman Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Iya juga sih. Aku juga berfikir begitu," Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat, adakah kejadian yang membuat Sakura bisa hamil. Beberapa menit Sasuke berfikir, akhirnya dia menemukan satu jawaban. "Sakura, aku ingat!"

"A-apa?"

"Kejadiannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu!"

**Seminggu yang lalu**.

Sasuke tengah asyik menonton film biru dikamarnya. Film dimana didalamnya terdapat adegan-adegan yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan yang telah sah menikah. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura masuk kekamar, dan langsung melihat kearah tv yang saat ini sedang terputar adegan hot antara lelaki dan wanita. Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung panas dingin, tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Sasuke yang melihat istrinya dalam keadaan aneh begitu langsung tersenyum geli.

"Heh, kau mau ya?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura yang termenung langsung tersadar. "A-apa maksudmu!" wajahnya memerah "Cepat matikan tv nya!" perintah Sakura

"Hn…. Matikan saja sendiri!" Sasuke membantah "Atau aku akan terus menontonnya semalaman!"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura terpaksa harus mematikannya sendiri. Dia mendekat kearah tv. 'Padahal sudah punya istri, masih saja nonton yang begini.'

Ketika sakura duduk didepan tv, matanya sedikit melirik kearah tv yang masih dihiasi adengan dewasa—meskipun tidak berbahaya untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja, adegan yang sangat intim terpampang sangat jelas didepannya, Sakura kaget. Dia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya—meski dia pernah melakukannya (dengan suaminya) tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana expresinya saat melakukan hal itu. Desahan-desaha keluar dimulut gadis di film itu. Membuat Sakura terangsang. Dengan segera Sakura mematikan tv-nya, tak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya.

Setelah itu Sakura segera berlari keatas kasurnya, sesegera mungkin menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sana. Saking kerasnya—membuat bawahan daster Sakura terangkat—hingga menampakkan CD-nya dan tentu saja paha mulusnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke—suaminya langsung tersenyum mesum. Disuguhi pemandangan indah? Kenapa tidak dicicicpi saja? Pikir Sasuke yang sudah kotor dari dulunya.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung menindih Sakura yang tengah berbaring miring—membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati. "Eh, Sa-sasuke, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih menindih Sakura, mulai megelus paha mulus Sakura. "Aku…. Ingin yang seperti di film tadi." Sasuke mulai menciumi tengkuk Sakura. "kau juga mau 'kan?" tangan Sasuke mulai naik dari paha—ke pangkal paha Sakura. Menekan-nekannya pelan, membuat Sakura tak sanggup untuk tidak mendesah.

"A—auw.. Sasukhheee…. Cu-cukup."

"huh, terlambat. Aku lagi asik!" Sasuke menambah tenaganya dibawah sana, memainkan tangannya didalam kemaluan Sakura yang masih dihalangi CD. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas sprei kasur.

"Shh.. Ahh… aauww… sasukkeehh…. Ahhh…."

Desahan itu makin membuat Sasuke bersemangat. Tangan Sasuke menyusup masuk dibalik CD Sakura. Saat Sasuke ingin memainkannya lagi, tangannya telah disambut cairan lengket. "Hn… sudah tidak sabar ya sayanggg~?" Sasuke menarik CD Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak memakainya lagi. Sakura yang sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa pasrah. Apalagi saat Sasuke membuka paksa semua pakaiannya. Setelah tubuh Sakura polos, Sasuke membuat Sakura dalam posisi terlentang. Dari sini dia bisa melihat tubuh indah istrinya.

Sasuke menatap lembut istrinya yang sudah tak sabar dihadapannya—tak sabar dengan kenikmatan yang akan diberikannya.

Sasuke menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, setelah itu dia kembali menindih tubuh Sakura. "Kita akan mulai saying…" Sasuke memulai serangannya dengan menciumi leher Sakura, terus kebawah hingga dua buah gunung Sakura. Sasuke memainkan puncak gunung itu dengan lidahnya yang basah—membuat Sakura kegelian hingga kembali medesah hebat.

"Nggh… aahhh…. Sasuke… aahh…"

Sasuke mengulum dada Sakura, memainkannya didalam mulutnya. Seakan dada itu adalah lolypop rasa tomat. Tubuh Sakura semakin menggelinjang tak tertahan. Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya—tak sabar untuk dimasuki Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum mesum. "Tidak sabar ya? Baiklah aku datang…" dengan perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya pada daerah intim Sakura. Memasukkannya dengan lembut kedalam sana-tak ingin menyakiti Sakura. "Sekali-sekali, tidak usah pakai pengaman. Aku ingin merasakannya secara langsung," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya. Tapi dibawah sana, Sakura terus meminta. dengan begitu, sasuke memulai permainannya. Memaju-mundurkan panggulnya, membuat kejantanannya didalam sana ikut bergerak. Menggesek pelan dinding didalam tubuh Sakura. dan lagi-lagi Sakura terus mendesah.

"Ahh... Enghhh... aahhh,... Sashh... aa...lagi..." Sakura terus meminta dan meminta. Ternyata memang lebih terasa saat tak menggunakan pengaman. Sasuke terus menambah kecepatannya menggesek. Dan kegiatan itu terus berlanjut.

Hingga 2 jam kemudian, saat sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke...

"Sakura, aku hampir keluar..."

"Bi-biarkhan.. enghh... sah..saja. A-aku.. ma-masshh...Ahhh..ingin..ngh.. merasakannya...! Ka-kalau cuma sekali.. a-aku...nghh...tidak akan..ha-hamill..ahh...aaaahh..."

Atas perintah Sakura, sasuke tidak melepaskan kejantanannya. dan membiarkan cairannya keluar didalam sana.

**sekarang**

"Kau ingat?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk. "Ki-kita harus menggugurkan bayi ini! Ini semua salahku!"

Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. "A-apa? Apa kau sudah gila? bagaimana mungkin kau bilang begitu? Itu anak kita Sakura!"

"Kau jangan bodoh Sasuke. Setelah aku ketahuan hamil, kita akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Kau mau? Bukankah kau yang bilang kau sangat ingin bersekolah di SHS, kau masih ingat cinta-cintamu untuk menjadi arsitek terkenal?"

"Tapi kau sama saja akan membunuh anak kita!"

"Lalu harus bagaimana-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau sampai mengorbankan darah dagingku sendiri!"

"Kau mau dikeluarkan dan melupakan impianmu sejak kecil?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri-"

"Tapi.."

"TITIK! Aku rela dikeluarkan demi anakku!"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura merasa sangat bersalah. Betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan dengan mudah untuk menggugurkan kandungannya yang masih baru. Ibu macam apa dia? Tapi niatnya hanya satu, dia tak ingin sasuke dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena ketahuan mempunyai istri yangs edang hamil muda. Orang lain tidak mungkin percaya kalau mereka telah **sah** menikah.

"Ma-maaf..." Sakura mulai terisak. Melihat itu Sasuke segera memeluk istrinya tercinta. "Besok kita akan bilang pada pihak sekolah."

* * *

"Apa? Kalian sudah menikah?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang-seorang kepala sekolah. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana jika orang diluar sana tahu?"

"Ma-maafkan kami Bu Tsunade. Kami janji kami tidak akan ketahuan!" ucap Sakura. "Tolong, jangan keluarkan kami!" pinta Sakura

Tsunade, mengehela nafasnya. "Bagaimanapun, kalian telah melanggar peraturan sekolah ini. Dan seharusnya kalian sudah dikeluarkan!" ucap Tsunade. "Tapi... kalian salah satu siswa unggulan disekolah ini. Aku tidak tega untuk mengeluarkan kalian."

"Tolonglah... hiks..." Pinta Sakura

"Baiklah."

"Horeee!" Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke, dan Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

"Tapi dengan syarat..." lanjut Tsunade. "Kalian tidak boleh sampai punya anak!"

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk ditepi kolam disekolah mereka. Mereka masih memikirkan perkataan Tsunade tadi. mereka masih bisa bersekolah disini, asalkan tidak punya anak. Tapi... sekarang saja Sakura sudah hamil. 9 bulan kedepan, mereka akan punya seorang anak. Lalu, bagaimana mereka akan menyembunyikannya?

"Ba-bagaimana ini. Kita pasti akan ketahuan."

"Tenanglah Sakura, semua pasti akan selesai!"

"Selesai bagaimana? Pertama kita telah melanggar peraturan sekolah; dilarang menikah! dan sekarang, aku mengandung anak kita! Masalah ini tidak akan selesai! Kita harus menggu-"

"Jangan ucapkan itu!" sasuke menatap mata Sakura tajam. "Selama tidak ada yang membocorkannya, semua orang tidak akan tahu bahwa kau sedang hamil anak kita."

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya!" ucap gadis berkacamata. "Dan nasib kalian sudah ada ditanganku!"

"Karin?" sasusaku bersamaan. "Kau sudah..."

"Aku sudah dengar semua. Wah... sakura, hebat! umur 16 tahun sudah hamil. Ckkckckc... pengantin muda!"

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmm... kau ingat, kalau aku mengatakan pada pihak sekolah bahwa kau telah mengamili wanita, kau pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" Ucap Karin. "Dan kau tahu kan, siapapun yang sudah diikeluarkan dari SHS, tidak akan diterima lagi disekolah manapun di Jepang!"

Sakura cemas mendengar semua ucapan Karin. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tampak tenang meskipun didalam hatinya ada ketakuatan yang luar biasa!

"Lalu, kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu penawaran. Kalau kau masih ingin sekolah disini..."

"Apa?"

"Ceraikan Sakura!"

**DEG**

Sakura mulai menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Sekarang juga, semua orang akan tahu skandal ini!"

Sakura terisak. Sasuke dapat mendengar isakan itu. Dan sasuke segera menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan menceraikan istriku yang sedang mengandung anakku! Dan aku tidak takut jika harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" ucap Sasuke tegas dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Karin tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau berani juga ya? baiklah, aku akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Bu Tsunade!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya! Ayo Sakura!" Sasuke dan Sakura menuju kantor kepala sekolah yang tadi telah didatanginya.

* * *

Tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi, Sasuke langsung memasuki kantor kepala sekolah.

"Kami... mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini!"

* * *

**tbc...~**

* * *

maaf ya kelamaan apdetnya... maaf banget. saya memang gak bisa apdet kilat.

jadi, harap maklum. malah niatnya mo apdet tanggal 15, biar pas sebulan. tapi, tanggal 15 udah puasa. masak puasa-puasa bikin lemon... hahahaha

hm.. udah terjawab semua kan apa yang kalian gak ngerti/tanyain?

saya senang banget karena chapter kemaren yang review banyak banget! sumpah gak nyangkaaaaaa! aku senang banget deehhh! **Makasih ya buat yang review** dan yang baca juga :)

dan soal Karin, saya gak ada niat mau jahatin dia! soalnya dia antagonis disini, jadi saya gak ada niat buat bash dia! jadi.. maaf ya buat yg gak berkenan!

so...

_**review ya, biar apdetnya makin cepat! :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Backstreet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ryuka Akira**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, (sedikit) OOC, typo, lemon**

**Summary : Pengantin baru yang menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka didepan semua orang.  
Itu semua terpaksa mereka lakukan karena beberapa factor. Salah satunya…. Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun!.**

_Previously;_

_"Kami mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini,"_ ucap Sasuke seketika, saat dirinya dan Sakura memasuki ruangan Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah. Kehadiran mendadak sepasang suami-istri itu mengejutkan Tsunade. Bukankah beberapa menit lalu mereka yang memohon untuk tidak dikeluarkan, tapi sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha? Kau jangan main-main dengan ucapanmu!" tegas Tsunade.

"Kami serius." Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sakura. Dia tahu, sang istri saat ini tengah menangis di pelukannya. "Kami telah melanggar peraturan lainnya—yang lebih berat."

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Sakura mengcengkram kemeja Sasuke, menahan agra suaminya ini tak bicara pada kepala sekolah tentang kehamilannya. Tapi Sasuke tetap tak memperdulikannya. "Sakura… istriku… dia…" Sasuke mengambil nafas lebih dalam, "dia… mengandung anakku."

Mata Tsunade terbuka lebar saat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan. Baru saja kepala sekolah seksi ini terkejut mendengar pengakuan bahwa muridnya yang bernama Sasuke dan Sakura ini telah menikah—dan beberapa menit setelahnya, dia mendengar kabar lain yang lebih mengejutkannya; Sakura telah hamil—anak dari Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura terdiam. Dia bahkan tak berani memandang mata Tsunade.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Maafkan kami, kami tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Kami… kami hanya tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, maka dari itu kami terpaksa berbohong…"

Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisakah kalian menunda pernikahan kalian sampai lulus SMA?" tanya Tsunade. "Baiklah, kurasa itu bukan urusanku… tapi kalian jangan hanya mengikuti nafsu kalian, kalian masih punya masa depan!"

"Kami tidak mengikuti nafsu, kami saling mencintai."

"Cinta?" Tsunade berusaha menciptakan tawa saat mengucapkan kata itu. "Tahu apa kalian tentang cinta, heh? Kalian hanya remaja belia yang sedang dibuai nafsu duniawi, belum mengerti apa-apa soal cinta. Adalah salah jika kau menikah di usia semuda ini!" tuding Tsunade. "Sekarang… kalian bagaimana? Bagaimana kalian harus mendapatkan cita-cita kalian?"

Sasuke terlihat sedih saat Tsunade menekankan kata 'cinta-cita' padanya. Ya, Sasuke anak berprestasi di sekolah ini, dan tentunya dia punya cita-cita besar untuk hidupnya. Dia ingin menjadi seorang arsitek handal. Sejak kecil dia bermimpi untuk menjadi orang yang pandai dalam hal mendesain rumah.

Menyakitkan.

Tapi dia berfikir, _apa hanya karena dia keluar dari sekolah ini, cita-cita itu tak akan diraihnya? _

_Lagipula, dia mengundurkan diri, bukan dikeluarkan._

_Dan jalan untuk menggapai mimpi itu tidak hanya satu._

_Masih banyak jalan lainnya yang bisa dilalui._

"Aku akan berusaha menggapai cita-citaku nanti. Pasti! Cita-citaku pasti akan terwujud…" ucapnya rapuh. Namun serapuh-rapuhnya Sasuke, dia tetap akan kuat asalkan Sakura ada di pelukannya, seperti saat ini. Saat istri tercintanya itu menyadarkan kepala didadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menerima permintaan kalian." Tsunade tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai semua orang tahu tentang kehamilanmu, Sakura!" ucap Tsunade tegas. Mereka akan memikirkan macam-macam tentang itu."

Sakura terlihat mengangguk di pelukan Sasuke. "Maafkan kami, Bu." Suara parau Sakura terdengar sedih.

"Aa."

"Kami permis," ucap Sasuke. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura bersama-sama melaui lorong-lorong panjang yang terlihat sepi. Mereka yakin, suatu saat mereka akan merindukan tempat ini, suasana ini, aroma ini. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk mereka saat masa-masa pacaran. Mencuri waktu di sela-sela jam pelajaran untuk bertemu di sini. Tempat ini bisa dibilang, juga mendukung sejarah perjalanan kisah cinta mereka. Lucu untuk dibayangkan, tapi mata terus saja mengeluarkan cairan hangat jika terus mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku... ingin pamit dengan Tenten dulu," izinnya. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengantarkan Sakura menuju kelasnya.

Saat pasangan ini sampai di depan kelas XI-IPA-III, tampak Tenten, Sasori dan murid-murid lainnya tengah bercanda. Suara tawa menggelegar di kelas itu. _"AKu tidak menyangka...akan meninggalkan kebahagiaan itu..."_ batin Sakura. Seketika dadanya terasa sakit-sangat sakit. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya mengalir, kembali membasahi pipinya yang masih lembab.

Tenten menyadari keberadaannya. Saat Sakura membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata, saat itulah Tenten berada di depannya. "Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura menatap mata indah sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak sanggup. Dia tidak kuat untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

Tapi dia harus, harus melakukannya.

"Tenten..." panggil Sakura pelan. Tenten hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hm?'. "Aku... aku mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini."

"A-apa?"

"Maaf..."

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tenten sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Sampai dia tak memperdulikan kehadiran Sasuke di samping Sakura.

"Aku... aku dan Sasuke... _hiks_..." Sakura mulai menangis lagi, "sebenarnya... kami sudah... menikah." Dengan berat Sakura mengucapkan semuanya.

Tenten terbelalak, bahkan dalam beberapa detik, kelopak matanya tak tertutup. "Kau... jangan bercanda, Sakura!" ucap Tenten sambil tertawa-dipaksakan.

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA TENTEN!" teriak Sakura. Namun dia mengecilkan volume suaranya setelah itu. "AKu telah menikah dengan Sasuke, lelaki yang kau sukai. Kami telah menikah sekitar dua bulan lalu!" ucap Sakura. Mata Tenten tampak memerah. "Maafkan aku, Tenten. Aku tidak berniat untuk menusukmu dari belakang, maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu sekarang, maafkan aku-"

"Tidak perlu." Tenten memotong ucapan Sakura. Dia tertunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang hampir mengalir di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakura. Kau sahabatku." Tenten menengadah, terlihat wajahnya begitu terpukul, tapi berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Te-tenten..."

"Sekarang... dapatkanlah hidupmu yang menyenangkan. Jangan menangis." Tenten lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Namun tangan Sakura menahannya, dan langsung memeluk erat sahabatnya ini.

"_Hiks_...maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Tenten melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura. "Semoga hidup kalian bahagia," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum. Lalu memasuki kelasnya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk sang istri, memberikan rasa nyaman kepadanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah sampai di kediaman pribadi mereka, Sasuke segera memberikan minum pada istrinya yang sedang hamil muda ini. Dia tak ingin istrinya ini mendapat tekanan yang begitu berat dalam masa kehamilan anak pertama mereka.

"Aku, mau membersihkan kamar dulu," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah!" larang Sasuke. "Kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

Sakura melongo, tidak percaya apa yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan. "Sasuke? Kau tidak sakit 'kan? tanya Sakura, tangannya digerakkan hingga mencapai kening Sasuke. Mencoba merasakan panas tubuh suaminya ini. Normal, tidak ada yang aneh.

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu mengenggam tangan Sakura. "Kau sedang hamil anakku, kau tidak boleh keletihan."

Sakura terkikik geli, "Sasuke suamikuuu... usia kehamilanku masih terlalu muda. Kalau hanya membereskan kamar tidak akan apa-apa," ucapnya.

"AKu tidak perduli!" Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu menciumi bibir pink sang istri. "Kau harus istirahat di kamar!" perintahnya. Dan saat ini Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke menggendongnya ke kamar.

* * *

**TBC...**

MAAF ATAS SANGAT KETERLAMBATAN APDETNYAAAAA!

_**saya punya alasan kuat untuk itu!**_

1) saya gak punya kompi pribadi, jadi saya mesti ke warnet baut ngetik ni fic.

2) sekitar dua bulan lalu, saya sudah mengetik separuh ch 8,** BUT**... hilang entah kemana, dan saya malas mau ngetik ulang. malahan sempat mikir bakal quit dari FFn.

Tapi...setelah saya jalan" k sini dan liat pertambahan review untuk fic ini yang sangat banyak... jadi gak tega. Apalagi pas login banyak yg PMs minta fic ini dilanjutin.

Huaaa... ngerasa bersalah banget, T_T

teman-teman, doakan saya dapet Laptop yaaa, yayayayaya...biar bisa aktif di FFn :'))

I Love u all.

**Review if u want!**


End file.
